


The Yule Fall

by zenne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Past Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenne/pseuds/zenne
Summary: What seemed like an eternity of contemplating passed until Draco made his decision, not knowing what lay ahead of him, he ended Pansy’s withering stare with a simple word:"Fine."(will probably edit a whole lot)(accepting criticism but pls be nice it's my first ever fic)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Yule Fall

_ Hearts racing, cheeks flushed, the pair tossed their head back in laughter. "Oh, Merlin!" _

_ After a few moments, they composed themselves to the best of their abilities. Still in an attempt to catch his breath, Draco said "Alright, alright. Ask me." _

_ Pansy let out a small giggle, "Truth or dare?" _

_ "Dare, of course. Do you take me to be some sort of coward?" _

_ Pansy’s wild grin immediately slipped into a smirk. “Okay,” she said simply, “I dare you to gain Harry Potter’s trust, ask him to attend the Yule Ball with you, and when he accepts, humiliate him with his secrets in front of a crowd.” _

_ Draco snorted, “Good one, Pans. You almost got me there. However, I’d appreciate it if you’d tell me the real dare.” _

_ “I’m not joking.” _

_ After a brief staring contest, she sighed dramatically. “I guess you are a coward after all,” she examined her perfectly painted nails to seem innocent, but all knew that wasn’t a bit true. _

_ “I am not!” was Draco’s indignant response. _

_ “If you weren’t, you’d accept.” _

_ “How d’you even know he’ll want to be my date to the Yule Ball?” _

_ “Aha! So you want to be his date, but you’re not certain if he’ll be yours.” _

_ “Parkinson!” _

_ “Malfoy!” she mocked, “Admit it already. You’ve been head over heels for him ever since you discovered him, and you’ve been obsessed with him ever since he rejected your hand in friendship.” _

_ “You’re irritating.” _

_ “As are you. You didn’t even deny any of what I said.” _

_ He rolled his eyes, “You’d think I’m lying either way.”  _

_ “True. So will you do it?” _

_ “What do I get out of this?” _

_ “It’s a dare, Draco; Nothing.” _

_ She groaned under his glare, “You’ll get the satisfaction of making him look a fool in front of a thousand people. Really, I’m quite surprised. Any  _ true  _ Slytherin would be jumping at this opportunity.” She said as if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake in putting him in his house. _

_ What seemed like an eternity of contemplating passed until Draco made his decision, not knowing what lay ahead of him, he ended Pansy’s withering stare with a simple word: _

_ “Fine.” _


End file.
